High Five, Bae
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: prompt- Imagine your OTP in college. Person A, the senior, asks for a high five from B, the freshman, out of the blue. So they do it, and person A laces their fingers and says "We're dating now, love you bae," and leaves. So for years, even without having a single conversation, every time they see each other they say, "Hey, bae." [Please remember to leave a review!]
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to do it, I swear I am Barry Allen." My voice is low as I half whisper to my friends. They've been badgering me for weeks to talk to this cute guy I noticed weeks ago.

"Then do it already!" He laughs in my face. I scrunch up my nose and make a

face at him, pretending to be insulted. "I'm going to!" I've been saying that I would for

weeks now, and still haven't worked up the courage to do it.

"Well, here comes the lucky freshman now. Better get ready Caitlin." Felicity pipes up from Barry's side with a half smirk, pointing towards the end of the hall.

"Oh no, I can't do this." I quickly turn to flee but am stopped by Thea and Laurel.

"Girl, no. You are going to march over there and talk to him already. We've all been waiting on this." They forcefully turn me back around to face the other direction after Thea's finished speaking.

"You can do this Caitlin." Laurel whispers by my ear encouragingly and gives my shoulders a quick squeeze.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and repeat it to myself in a whisper. "You can do this Caitlin. You can do this. You can do this." Opening my eyes back up I see he's stopped about halfway down the hall to talk to someone. I give them a nod before I start walking. Quickly all the things I could say start running through my head, and something that seems almost kind of smooth but mostly just lame pops into my head and I just accept my fate as I know I won't be able to do anything but that now that I've thought of it. My track record is just the same, full of bad attempts and stupid ideas. I just can't help myself out, can't do anything better once the stupid idea worms its way into my head no matter how much planning I go through beforehand.

He glances my way and I spring my lame idea into action, "High five!" The words pass my lips and I raise my arm in the air. Surprisingly enough it works and he goes to give me a high five with a smile.

Acting quickly, I lance my fingers through his so that I am holding his hand and declare, "We're dating now," As I let go of his hand I finish speaking." Love you bae." I wink at him before I continue turn and waltz back to where my friends are waiting.

As soon as I'm turned I allow myself to grimace at the horrible way I handled that and I clench my jaw as I arrive back to them.

"Well, that went better than it could have." Felicity offers up with a small smile.

"That was a disaster." I groan as they we make our way to our shared class. "Why can't I just do things normally? Thea, Laurel, please teach me your ways." I beg as I slump into my seat, expecting my day to feel long based on how it's gone so far.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since the 'incident' and I've been hiding every time I see the hot freshman. Thea and Cisco think it's absolutely hilarious and can't contain their laughter every time. I'm pretty sure that that the story has been spread all over campus by now. The weird senior girl who high fived and claimed a random freshman last Monday. I've been having the feeling of being watched all week, and I know I'm probably just being silly but I can't shake it.

Finally, I leave the sanctuary I find within the library and venture out into the hallways, letting my guard slip for a moment in the chaos. Suddenly I hear someone call for a high five, clearly directed at me and I react by throwing my hand up to accept it.

My eyes widen as I realize it's the hot freshman and my eyes widen as he laces our fingers together and smoothly says, "Love you bae." With a wink before moving on his way.

I feel my mouth drop open and I spin around to watch him go. He looks over his shoulder and blows me a kiss.

My mind has gone completely blank and I can do nothing but stare at his retreating form in the crowded hallway. Numbly I turn and walk, eventually ending up in my dorm room. My brows draw together, still half confused and yet half surprised as I drop my bag onto my bed.

"What happened to you?" I hear Laurel laugh and I shake my head in confusion.

"I just saw the hot freshman."

"And what? You hid again." She pokes my arm teasingly.

"No, I didn't even notice him at first. He just did it to me, the embarrassing high five thing I did last week." I explain with a wave of my hand and her eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh, I think he totally likes you." She hugs me, "Even though you're totally mental." Moving quickly, she dodges out of the way when I go to whack her arm in retaliation. The new incident is momentarily forgotten as I chase her around the room, grabbing a square pillow and hitting her with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later and I have not seen hide nor hair of the hot freshman, and I'm beginning to wonder if he's not the one avoiding me. Peering around the semi-crowded lunchroom I search for his face, biting my lip as I do so.

"Girl, you need to relax." I finally return my gaze to meet Thea's and see she looks a little amused, her eyebrow raised at me and a smirk playing on her cherry red lips.

"I am relaxed." I reply as I fidget.

"No, you are so not relaxed." Laurel rolls her eyes at me and pushes my tray closer to me. "Eat something on your own or I will force you to." She points at it and gives me a look that leaves no room for argument.

With a sigh, I grab the apple from my tray, taking a big bite, swallowing before I give her a smile. "Happy now?"

"Better. But you need to eat more than one bite to make me happy." She lets out a laugh at my behavior. "I'm serious. Besides, you're the one who's looking to be a doctor. You should know how to take care of yourself." Shaking her head, she digs back in to her own food.

Shaking my head slightly, I continue to eat the apple I picked up as I resume looking around the room. Suddenly I do a double take, and realize that, yes, that really is him over there.

Dropping the core of my apple onto my plate I quickly sanitize my sticky hands and take a few sips of my water.

"I found him." I lean in as I speak in a low voice, just above a whisper. But to be honest I don't need to, the cafeteria is both crowded and loud, no way someone all the way across the room can hear me.

"The hot freshie?" Laurel raises her eyebrow and grins when I nod to confirm. "What are you waiting for?"

"I thought we already established that Caitlin, our Caitlin right here, does not possess the ability to talk to guys that she thinks are hot unless it's purely school based talk." She gestures at me while she talks.

"Oh, I know. But the hot freshie totally did that lame high five thing she did back a couple of days ago. I want to see if she can get away with it again." She giggles back to Thea.

"I am right here." I say, feeling a little indignant to somehow be excluded from the convo which was about me. They continue to go back and forth, ignoring me and I shake my head and push myself to my feet. Turning I relocate him and, trying to make sure he doesn't see me, I make my way over to the area he's sitting in.

As I move closer, he and his friends are standing up and saying their goodbyes between them. High fiving each other and doing that handshake to hug thing that a lot of guys do. Perfect timing, I think to myself. Quickly I slide up on the outskirts of the group, just as he's turning around and claim a high give, threading my fingers through his for the third time now. His eyes widen the slightest bit in surprise, and I smirk at him. "Love you bae."

Before I can make a fool of myself any further, I slip my hand out of his and move past him back into the crowd and nearly have to fight my way back to my spot.

As I slide back into my spot I notice both Laurel and Thea are staring, slightly open mouthed at me. Or behind me, I can't tell. "What?" I raise an eyebrow at them, and finally grab a bite of my pizza.

"He couldn't take his eyes off you." Laurel comments at the same time Thea does, "He's still staring at you." I blink at them as I sip at my water again. "What?" I begin to turn and Thea grabs my arm effectively drawing my focus back to her, "Wait!" She exclaims, "Don't be obvious that you're looking."

"How do I, oh whatever I don't really care." Rolling my eyes at her I turn around, immediately my eyes are drawn to him this time. My mouth drops open jus the slightest bit when our eyes meet. Two sets of brown eyes meeting, melting together. My eyes are drawn to his lips when a smile begins to form. I bite my lip as I look between his very kissable looking lips and his deep eyes. I feel myself blushing as his eyes examine me from across the room, and I shyly raise my hand and wave my fingers at him in greeting.

"Oh my gosh." Laurel squeals and without looking I assume she's tugging on Thea's arm. "I know! I know!" she giggles back. "Our little Caitlin has a not so secret admirer!"

"They grow up so fast." Thea sniffles dramatically, "It seems like just yesterday she wasn't able to so much as talk to a cute guy." Laurel joins in and they both laugh hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple days, I keep my eyes peeled, watching for the hot freshman. Man, I really need to learn his name or refer to him as something other than 'the hot freshman'. Shaking my head I return my attention back to Laurel, who's telling me about the mandatory event we're on our way to.

"—and there's professional instructors too! I mean, it's a really great opportunity to get some extra training, and- "

"Not that you need any extra training." I cut her off with a laugh and poke her in the arm as we go out the doors into the large outdoor park right on campus.

"Thanks Caitlin. But, a little extra training or advice never hurt anyone." She smiles back at me, "Besides, it's a self-defense training exercise. And when is that not a good idea?" She raises her eyebrows questioningly at me.

I nod in agreement, "You do have a point." I make a face, "I know I definitely need to do more. I mean, I'm not too bad at gymnastics which is useful and all but that might not always be what I need."

I bite my lip as we share a somber look. A month or two ago, a couple of students were attacked near campus. They were robbed, and injured in the process. Thank goodness, they've made full recoveries, but the fact that they were even targeted is scary.

"Hey girls!" A smile reclaims my lips as Thea bounds over, "I am so so so glad we got to choose which groups to be in!" She exclaims, "I mean, I like fighting and training and all but it's much better when you have a friend around." She shakes her head before smiling again.

"C'mon I've picked a spot already." She nods her head in the direction and we follow her closely through the semi-crowded area and plot down on her blanket in the spots she saved for us. Leaning back, I run my fingers through the soft grass as I glance around again. By the time I look back Laurel and Thea have stretched out beside me and gotten comfortable.

"Sooooo…" Thea turns her now inquisitive gaze to me, "How's your hot freshie?" she asks as she wags her eyebrows suggestively.

I let out a snort as I hold back laughter, "He's not mine, I don't own him or anything."

Thea and Laurel share a look before rolling their eyes. "Dude, everyone knows that the hot freshie got picked by a senior, they just don't know which senior." Thea gives me an almost triumphant look.

"Did you spread that, Thea..." I groan, "No, I did not." She interrupts me. "Laurel?" I look at her questioningly, feeling like I already knew the answer.

"Nope." She shakes her head, "But I did do some investigating." Her grin turns mischievous. "I tailed him a bit, didn't get a name yet though." She scrunches up her nose, "I didn't want to get too close, I'm a little rusty on my 'hot guy stalking'." She uses her fingers to do air quotes.

"And?" Thea prompts.

"He's smart that's for sure. He's taking engineering classes, and he spends a lot of time around Professor Stein's room. He's also strong and athletic, probably because he lifts weights and runs at the gym." She begins to count things off and list information for us, and I listen with rapt attention until a loud bullhorn screeches. The three of us, as well as many other students around us, wince and let out small cries of surprise as we hurriedly cover our ears.

"Ye-ouch." Cisco rubs his right ear slightly as he plops down on my other side. "I cannot believe we have to be here." He grumbles and I shush him, reminding him that this is mandatory and we don't want to get in trouble over it.

So, we sit, whispers passing through our group and others around the area occasionally as we try to pay attention. Laurel and Thea seem to be enjoying themselves, but it may have something to do with volunteers who are helping demonstrate different moves.

Soon enough the demonstrations are over and we are given instructions and paired off to try the moves ourselves.

I find myself paired off with someone I vaguely recognize, and I try to place where I know this guy from as we agree to go easy on each other for a while so we can learn the moves before stepping it up. "I'm Jax." He smiles kindly at me, as he offers his hand to shake. "I'm Caitlin." I smile back as I take his hand and we shake in greeting.

Soon after we figured out the various moves that were demonstrated and are going full blast at each other. Thankfully, neither of us are too strong that we overpower the other so we balance in some areas while the scales are tipped in others.

After everyone is thoroughly exhausted, after the trainers called it quits for the day and invited us to still go work out and stay in shape, he gets a look of recognition in his eyes.

"Hey wait," He stops me before I can walk off to find my friends, "I know you." He laughs, "You're the girl that my friends keeps going on about. He won't shut up about the hot senior who randomly gave him a high five and called him bae."

"Wait-"I blink rapidly as I process the information, "You're friends with the hot freshie? Wait-"My eyes widen, "Did you just say he calls me the hot senior?" my jaw has dropped slightly and he back-peddles before sighing, "He told me not to say anything if I saw you."

"I-" He pauses "Wait, did you just call him the hot freshie?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I pause. "Uhhhh." I wince.

"I won't tell if you don't?" I suggest and he easily agrees.

That is cut short when I hear Thea's maniacal laughter, "No way!" She manages to say, breathlessly from the laughter. "No, you gotta tell him now, cause I'm definitely telling all of our friends." She folds her arms around herself as she finally begins to catch her breath.

"Well dang." He shakes his head. "Oh well." I sigh, "It's not that bad, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

After saying goodbye to Jax I trail Thea as we look for our friends, and as we're walking I realize I could've found out what his name is. I mutter a curse under my breath and Thea looks at me confused, "What?" Shaking my head, I explain myself and she just laughs. "Nice going Snow."

Cisco, Barry and Laurel find us first and as we decide on lunch I something out of the corner of my eye. It's him, and Jax is talking to him. Just like Thea was doing now, spilling everything that Jax had said. Laurel and Thea squealed together, taking each other's hands and encircling me before jumping up and down excitedly. I was now stuck in between my friends.

"You guys." I groan, feeling a bit embarrassed at this point.

Cisco snickers at me while he takes a few pictures. "Cisco!" I mock glare at him and he shrugs in response, "What? This is kinda funny." I roll my eyes at him before accidentally making eye contact with the freshman again. I suck in a small breath, unnoticed by the squealing girls and the laughing boys.

He smiles at me, and raises an eyebrow at my friends. I give a small, noncommittal shrug back. He shakes his head, and it looks like he lets out a small laugh. Looking back at me he wags his eyebrows suggestively and I actually do laugh this time, which does catch their attention.

"What?" Thea and Laurel stop their movements and tilt their heads at me, questioningly, before following my gaze. They squeal again when they see him and Thea gives a wicked grin before releasing Laurel and disappearing into the crowd. "What?" I look at Laurel, a bit concerned, "Where is she going?" I look around to find her and realize she's all the way over by him. "What is she doing?" my eyes widen as I watch her eyes glint with mischief as she talks to him and his friends.

Oliver, her older brother, and his friend in a red hoodie join the group and Thea eyes him and bites her bottom lip in a way that tells me she likes him. "ooohhh, Thea's got a crush on him." I half-whisper to Laurel. "That's so cute. His name is Roy, I think." She nods back, "Oliver is his strength training mentor."

"Hmm, I guess that's why she knows him." Thea starts to look nervous and I nudge Laurel, "We should go help her."

"We probably should." She agrees. We share a look and sigh before we begin to weave our way over to them. "Thea." Laurel calls as we walk up to them. "Come on, lunch." We reach out and each grab one of her hands, bulling her towards us. "Wait." I stop suddenly and hold up my hand, a gesture to tell them it'll only be a moment. Flipping my hair over my shoulder as I swing my head to look at him I smile and wave, "Hey bae." I say before blowing a kiss.

"Ok, we can go now." I turn back to them and we drag Thea with us back through the crowd and back to a hysterically laughing Cisco and Barry.


	6. Chapter 6

After dragging Thea away we went across the street from campus to a local pizzeria that was a student favorite called Ferraro's. I have to admit, they have what is probably the best pizza in town, maybe even the state. I can't confirm that as a fact though as I haven't tried literally all the pizza places in the state.

I blushed and looked at my plate, staring at the pizza in embarrassment as my friends continued to tease me.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Thea gasps.

"Yeah, you were too busy mooning over Roy." Laurel gives her a soft shove on the shoulder as she teases her.

"I was not." She denies and I share a look with Laurel. "You kind of were. Sorry Thea." I grimace as she sets a small glare on me, and huffs as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Guess you don't want to know what I have to say them." She grumbles.

"Please tell me what you were going to say Thea." I put on my best pout as I ask her.

"Oh, all right." She rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically, already over her irritation with me. "His name is Ronnie Raymond."

"Finally!" Laurel cheers, "It was getting a little awkward just calling him the hot freshie all the time."

"You're telling me." I agree with a laugh and pause. Ronnie Raymond. I nod, I like it. "He is hot though." I admit with a shrug before taking a few sips of my water.

"Hey bae." His smooth voice startles me and I nearly choke on my drink. Swiveling in my seat my eyes meet his and I can see from the laughter in his eyes that he heard me and a flash of concern that disappears when my coughing stops.

He swoops forward and kisses me on the cheek softly, effectively distracting me, before stealing a slice of Sicilian pizza off my plate. I blink in surprise as he winks at me before returning to his table, his friends laughing, probably at him but maybe at me a little too.

My mouth drops open a little, still shocked. "He stole my pizza." I stammer out as I look between my plate and him. He wags his eyebrows suggestively at me again as he bites into it. It didn't really bother me too much as we have an entire large pizza on our table, but he chose to take the slice off my plate. I look at my friends, who have varying looks of amusement on their faces. "He just- he just- stole- my pizza."

"Um, yeah." Thea giggled, "I heard Sicilian is his favorite." She has a sing-song-y voice as she speaks, laughter mingled within. Her laughter is contagious and everyone who was on the verge of laughing breaks out into giggles too, even me. "I cannot believe he just did that." I shake my head, laughter still pouring from me.

I grab a new slice and turn, making eye contact I raise it in the manner of a toast and give him a nod before I even take a bite.

"He's playing along with Caitlin's ridiculous flirting technique, respect bro." Cisco laughs.

"I still can't believe any of this happened in the first place." Felicity pipes up, she had joined us a short while ago and was just caught up to speed on events that have taken place while she was out of town. "I mean, seriously, you're one of the smartest girls I know but you suck at flirting. I mean, so do I. I ramble on and on and on, and accidentally spout off things that sound like innuendos and-"

"Felicity, we get it." Barry cuts his girlfriend off, smiling at her before kissing her on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

"hhmmm…" I hum in thought as I pace back and forth by my bed.

"What are you doing?" Thea scrunches up her face in confusion as she watches me from the couch, Laurel and Felicity lounging beside her.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do for-"

"Valentine's Day?" Felicity finishes for me, while asking me at the same time.

"Uh, yeah." I purse my lips.

"OOhh, for Ronnie?" Laurel teases and pulls me onto the couch with them.

"What are your ideas so far?" She asks, excitement in her eyes.

"Not any original ones. I could send him a cheesy card or something." I sigh before an idea hits me. "Ok, semi-stupid idea time." Thea smiles when she recognizes my expression.

"Remember at Ferraro's, when he stole my pizza?"

"Yeah?" "Duh, it was hilarious." "Of course, go on?" They all seems to speak at once.

"I could, anonymously, send him a Sicilian pizza." I grimace, waiting for the backlash and laughter.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Felicity blinks at me.

"Ironic, kind of funny even." Laurel agrees.

"I so want to see his face when he gets it." Thea claps her hands with a small giggle. "You're doing it."

"You know, the more I think about it, it's not that bad of an idea." I nod, a smile forming on my face. "I'm actually getting a little excited to do this now."

"OOH!" Thea suddenly whips around and grabs the remote for the TV, "Almost got too caught up. It's movie night, remember ladies?" She wiggles in her spot, still excited. She gets that way quite a bit, I think.

We all laugh collectively before wrapping ourselves in blankets and snuggling into the couch to watch the film Thea picked. We all took turns picking the movie, and next time it was my turn.


	8. Chapter 8

Through Thea's stubbornness and Laurel's detective work we found out more information about Ronnie, and that we would have a meeting for everyone who lived in our dorm building, and on Valentine's Day no less, and would be in the same room for 1 to 2 hours. I still can't believe we're in the same dorms, and yet I've never seen him there so far. Well, I suppose we'd be in different sections and floors being that he's a freshman and I'm a senior.

We began prepping and planning for my lame gift immediately after we found out where he would be. And lucky for us we would all be in the same place and could witness it in person instead of having to guess or through word of mouth and rumors.

Thea and Laurel smirk at me as we approach the lecture hall, and I have to bite my lip to keep from giggling. "Guys, stop!" I burst into laughter, and they join in right before we walk through the door.

Still giggling I find my eyes immediately drawn to him, and feeling daringly flirty I wink at him and blow him a kiss. His smile widens and he pretends to catch it, and winks right back at me.

Quickly Laurel pulls me towards the seats Cisco and Barry claimed for us. Opposite the room from Ronnie and his friends. I slide into my seat, and bite my lip to keep from grinning to big or smirking too much at him.

"This is the perfect spot!" Thea whispers with a mischievous grin on her face, "Thank you Barry and Cisco!"

"Oh no…." Thea's shoulder's slump, "Look who's in charge." She flops back in her seat, slouching with a pout on her lips.

"Oh man…" Laurel groans.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow and look over towards the front again, "Oh great…Miss Creta is here." I sigh. "I am going to get in so much trouble." I mutter as I too slouch in my seat a bit, and cross my arms in front of my chest. There is no way I'd let him get in trouble because of something I did. "She hates any kind of interruptions, even when she offers free time of some sort." I explain to Barry and Cisco. Cisco already had an idea of who she was, but Barry is in a different section on our floor so he doesn't have to deal with her. She works in our dorm building for certain sections, and monitored student activity very closely. Maybe too closely if you ask me, or anyone else in our section.

"You are so beyond lucky you don't have to deal with her Barry." Felicity groans, "Why do you think we don't hang out at my dorm, like ever?" She gestures towards the front of the room, "That's why."

"Students!" Miss Creta called out, in what could be considered a kind voice but was at the moment too quiet to be listened to. After a moment of continued chatter, she tried again, a little louder. "Students!" I winced when I saw her face start to get pink from irritation, "QUIET!" a sudden screech filled the room as she yelled. Immediately this time everyone shut up and faced the front. "Hmm." She hummed, glad that we complied, and began the meeting.

The meeting droned on and on. Embarrassingly enough this meeting included information on alcohol consumption and safe sex. Awkward. And the rest of the information on the dorms and housing isn't new, they just want to reinforce it again, probably because someone is causing problems somewhere in the building.

We all groan collectively as it's announced that they want us to do some small group activities. Talking, sharing, playing some dumb mini little game that is no doubt going to be related to the awkward subjects of the day. Just as sheets are being passed around the room a knock sounds from one of the doors and my head snaps to look at Laurel, my eyes widening slightly. Looking towards the door I see not one, but two different deliver people be let in. The girls stand awkwardly at the front of the room, shifting on their feet as Miss Creta scowls at them.

I scrunch my face up, eyebrows furrowing, in confusion. "I thought we only did one thing?" Felicity whispers quietly. "We only did one thing." I whisper back as I study the uniforms.

"Uh, I have a pizza for— "she pauses as he looks at the order, "Uh, Ronnie Raymond?" His eyes search the room looking for someone to claim it.

"I didn't order a pizza?" Ronnie stands up, confusion clear on his face.

"Dude it's Ferrero's Sicilian pizza." The guy on his right shakes his head, amused.

"Oh, yeah." The delivery girl hands it to him, "It's a gift pizza." She explains with a nod.

"OK?" Ronnie still looks slightly confused and Miss Creta glares at them before waving at the other delivery person to hurry up.

"Bro who gave you an entire pizza?" I hear one of his other friends ask in the silence before the other delivery girls talks. I just barely have time to see his face as he reads the card on the box and figures it out. My note said: 'Hey Bae. Love you. XOXO.'

"Uh..." She winces under Miss Creta's withering look, "I-I have uh- a package for an-uh- Caitlin Snow?" stammering slightly as she speaks.

"She's over here." Thea squeals, waving her hand in the air before pointing at me.

"What?" I look around, as if some other girl here has the same name as me before I slowly stand up. Or rather am partially pushed up by Laurel and Felicity.

Quickly the poor girl hurries over to me and thrusts the longish box into my hands and gives me a nod and we share an encouraging smile before she all but runs from the room.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Thea bounces in her seat, clapping her hands excitedly.

I roll my eyes at her and gently lift the cover off. My lips part and I barely keep my jaw from dropping wide open. Nestled inside the paper is a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Slowly I move again, my hands cover my mouth briefly before lifting them gently out of the box.

"Oh wow." Thea breathes, eyes shimmering in awe at the bouquet.

Seeing the card I pluck it from its place and scan it. 'I love you bae. ~Ronnie' was inscribed on it and I bite my bottom lip as I look at him before a smile breaks free and I giggle. Our eyes focused on each other I blow him another kiss, still focused on him until Miss Creta clears her through and the moment crashes.

"Time to get back to work. No more of these unnecessary interruptions. Both of you, report to me after the meeting." She growls and I wince, but my eyes flicker back to him at the same time as his find mine again and I wave my fingers at him, still smiling.

"Worth it." I whisper with a smirk forming on my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, the torture that was a dorm meeting was over, I waited as people started to filter out. Well, more like shove and run out. Even my friends hurry to leave.

Felicity gives my shoulder a light squeeze of encouragement and an apologetic smile before accepting Barry's hand with a smile and following the others out.

Taking a deep breath, I make sure my flowers are now safely nestled in my left arm before slowly trailing behind the groups, down the steps towards the front where Ronnie is already waiting for me, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous way. When he saw me looking at him he smirked and winked at me and I looked down towards the floor, a little embarrassed to be caught pretty close to staring at him. Biting my lip, I make my way over, and stand next to him for the first time longer than 5 seconds.

As the last person leaves the room, we are left alone with Miss Creta and I tense up, trying to prepare to be on the receiving end of her anger. Our shoulders bump and I immediately look back at his face when his fingers intertwine with my right hand. We just watch each other for a few seconds before Miss Creta snaps at us and begins her scolding.

Standing next to Ronnie I feel much more confident, like I can handle this. Discretely he plays with my hand, not paying strict attention to her. Soon she releases us and we leave the room, still holding hands.

"I can't believe you ordered a pizza for Valentine's Day." Ronnie laughs, and I find myself giggling.

"I know, I feel the same. I don't even know for sure how I came up with that, I remembered someone mentioning it was your food so…" I trail off with a shrug and a small smile.

We slowly make our way back to the dorms and find ourselves at my room. Thea and Laurel were sitting on her bed, and on my nightstand, was a vase with water in it already for the roses. The second we stepped through the door Thea jumped up and yanked the flowers from me and put them in the vase and Laurel yanked the pizza and put it in the fridge before the two of the pulled us and pushed us onto the couch. Thea clicked play on the music player and Laurel dimmed the lights as they scurried out the door giggling like mad. My mouth was hanging slightly open at what just happened as romantic music played softly.

"What just happened?" I stare at the door.

"I think they want us to have a romantic date or something." I reply, rolling my eyes. "I also think they planned that after they fled that meeting." I raise an eyebrow when I look at the small coffee table a few feet from the large couch. Shrugging I pick up the two champagne flutes and offer one to Ronnie. He takes it with a smile and we clink our glasses gently before sipping at our drinks.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing on the couch, sipping the champagne and wine my roommate left for us as we finally, for the first time since we met, talked. We talked about everything we could think of, learning all we could about each other.

Ronnie is in an engineering program here, and has already been offered a job at Star Labs, reserved for after he graduates. That was a pleasant surprise, as I have also been offered a position at Star Labs for after I graduate. He is also good friends with Professor Stein, who teaches on campus here.

I told him about my internships and job offers, which came from more than just Star Labs. About Cisco, my best friend, and about my other friends. I even told him about my dad's death, and my mother's coldness and retreat into her work. Something I hadn't been expecting to share, but after a couple hours of talking and a little liquid courage it kind of just slipped out.

At some point, I must have dozed off, because the next thing I know I'm gradually coming to. I'm laying down and I'm cuddled up on the couch, Ronnie's arms wrapped around me and a blanket is pulled around us. Still groggy, I get a shiver down my spine and I snuggle closer into his chest. He's very warm and I hum in contentment.

A sound, close to a sigh almost, comes from him and he shifts, pulling me a little closer in the process if that's even possible. Yawning He blearily blinks open his eyes, "What time is it?" his voice is sleepy and deep, and oh so attractive.

"I'm not sure." I find myself yawning slightly too. I shift myself, turning around so I can see the clock. "It's…" I pause, squinting my sleepy eyes, "6am."

"Well, I don't have any plans today." He pulls the blanket back around me since it had fallen when I moved, "If you don't either we can just relax here for a while longer."

I hum in agreement, "Nope." I make a popping sound, "I don't have anywhere to be." Snuggling back into the couch and Ronnie's arms, I close my eyes again, my back pressed up to his chest and his arms wrapped comfortably around my waist.

The next time I wake up again, I wake up to the sound of muffled giggling. Like someone is trying to stay quiet. Peeling my eyes open I peer into the dim room, sunlight filtering around the window curtains.

"Shhhhh! You're going to wake them up!" I hear Thea whisper yell at someone.

"I think you already did that!" Laurel whispered back at her.

"What?" I rub my eyes sleepily, before locating them by Laurel's desk.

"See, I told you." Laurel waves her arm, gesturing towards me.

"I didn't do that you did." Thea narrows her eyes.

"No, you-"Laurel starts but I cut her off, "What does it matter? I don't really care." With Ronnie's arms still wrapped around me I don't even bother trying to sit up. Also, I'm very comfortable where I am.

"Cut it out will you." Ronnie groans from behind me and presses his face into my shoulder. "Too loud."

"Yeah, shush you two." I raise my finger to my lips in a shushing motion.

"Sorry..." Thea apologizes, eyeing us with a small smirk forming on her lips. "We didn't mean to wake up you two lovebirds." Her eyes glint as she teases me, well us.

"We just needed- "She trails off, looking around for an excuse, "-Laurel's computer." She quickly picks up a laptop from Laurel's desk, "Found it. Let's go." She hands it to Laurel who's just looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes but accepts the computer, and allows Thea to drag her towards the door. "I don't need an excuse to be in my own dorm room Thea." I hear her hiss as she is shoved out into the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

We decide to continue to lay on the couch and relax for a little while longer, and Ronnie begins absently playing with my hands.

"I don't want this to be a game anymore." Ronnie suddenly speaks, and my eyes dart to look at his face. "I mean," He pauses, and pinches the bridge of his nose frustratedly while he figures out the words he wants to use. "I like you Caitlin, a lot. And I want to know how you feel, and if it's the same about me." He looks at me again, "Do you want to go out with me and be my girlfriend? For real this time?"

I blink, surprised by his sincerity. He must take my silence for a no because he hangs his head a little before getting up, "I understand." He sighs.

"What? No!" I haul myself up from the couch and grasp his hands, 'You just caught me off guard, that's all." He looks back at me, eyes more hopeful again, "Nobody has ever really said anything like this to me before, wanted me like this before." I look down towards me feet while admitting this. I bite my bottom lip before looking back up, tilting my head to the side as I do so. "What I mean to say is, that yes. I would love to go out with you and be your girlfriend. For real this time."

His hands leave mine to grasp my cheeks gently, and he shifts, leaning in slightly. "Can I-"He bites his lip, in nervousness is.

"Can you what?" I smile softly, encouragingly at him to finish his question.

"Can I kiss you?" His voice is quiet as his eyes search my face.

In lieu of speaking I find myself tilting my chin upwards, closer to him, an invitation. My eyes flicker down towards his lips, and I feel my lips part slightly.

He still looks unsure, and his eyes settle on my lips, but he doesn't lean in more than a few inches. After a moment, I take the plunge myself and press my lips softly to his. He responds immediately and his lips move with mine, and he pulls me closer.

We pull back and I blush when my stomach growls, effectively ending the moment. Ronnie lets out a small laugh, "How about we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah..." I agree and we open the fridge, only to find that Laurel or Thea had taken the rest of the pizza. "Well, I guess we're going out. What do you want to get?"

"How about…" I pause, pretending to think about it, tapping my finger on my chin thoughtfully.

"Please say pizza, please say pizza." He says, jokingly chanting.

"hhhmmmm. Pizza?" I suggest., a teasing smirk on my lips.

"Yes!" He pumps his fist, in a celebratory manner and I can't help but laugh. "C'mon, let's go." I shake my head, rolling my eyes at him.

Ronnie opens the door as I grab my keys and purse. Following him, I lock the door behind us as we go. We go to Ferraro's and get the Sicilian pizza again. And surprise, surprise; Thea and Laurel came with our other friends too.

"Hey guys." Thea gives me a devilish smile, wagging her eyebrows at us suggestively.

"Thea." I greet, suppressing a groan at her antics.

"Hey guys." Jax high fives Ronnie and Hartley Rathaway shuffles behind him nervously.

"Hey Hartley." I greet the poor boy, not many people liked him. He is a bit stuck up and all, but he's had a rough life. I mean, his parents disowned him. He has a hard time with talking to people and can be a jerk.

"Hi Caitlin." He offers a small wave, and I can tell he's still surprised that I'm nice to him.

"Hartley." Cisco greets, trying to hide the disdain from his voice. Hartley and Cisco do not get along, Cisco's tried but Hartley has a way of nitpicking and the things he says to Cisco tend to come out pretty insulting. What makes it worse is that he usually means what he says and doesn't always have a good filter.

"Cisco." He gives a nod of greeting. "I see you've got yet another graphic tee. What is it with you and those shirts?" He quirks an eyebrow inquisitively and Cisco rolls his eyes.

"They're fun. You know, that thing where you like or enjoy something and it makes you happy? Yeah, that's fun." Cisco shoots back and I elbow him, "Cisco. Please be civil." I tell him in a hush voice. "I'm trying." He mutters darkly.

Glancing around I notice someone eyeing Cisco, biting her thumb as she watches him.

"Hey Cisco, looks like you've got an admirer." I tease, poking him in the arm.

"What?" He snorts, "Me? Have an admirer? No way."

"Over there. She's totally staring at you." I assure him, with a small nod of the head in her direction.

"Doubtful." He sighs, not even looking.

"You sure about that Cisco?" Ronnie asks, his arms still around my shoulders. "Looks like she's looking to me."

Cisco shakes his head, "Then both of you must have bad eyesight." In that moment, I make a decision and slide off my barstool.

"Where are you going?" he turns slowly, eyeing me suspiciously.

"To talk to her." I reply, slipping away before he can stop me.

"Hi." I smile as I greet her, sliding up and onto the seat across from her. "I'm Caitlin." I offer my hand to shake.

"Uh, Lisa." She smiles nervously, but shakes my hand anyways.

"So, Lisa. I can't help but see you looking at my friend." I start, titling my head to the side.

"Oh…" She pauses, "Am I that obvious?" Her brows furrow together slightly and she sighs. "He has a girlfriend, doesn't he?"

"Well, that depends on who I think you're looking at." I turn so I can see both her and them. "If you're looking at the guy with somewhat shaggy dark brown hair, and graphic t-shirt, then no. He does not have a girlfriend."

Lisa's eyes light up at my words and I can tell I've guessed correctly. "He doesn't?" She asks in disbelief and then gasps, "Do you think I have a chance?"

I grab her hands in mine, "I think so. How about you come over and say hi." We slide off our seats and I pull her with me. "His name is Cisco by the way." I whisper as we approach. I signal to Thea and Ronnie who spotted me to be quiet, and not say anything. I give her a thumbs up before sliding into my seat.

Biting her lip, Lisa taps him on the shoulder softly. "Um, hello." He turns around, looking confused, "Hello?"

"I'm Lisa." She introduces herself, smiling confidentially now and offering her hand.

"Cisco." He replies, almost breathlessly, as he shakes her hand. They stand there, staring at each other for a few seconds before she giggles, "You're cute." Which snaps him out of it and he blinks rapidly, releasing her hand.

"Uh, here." He jumps up and offers her his seat. "Have a seat."

"Oh, I couldn't take your seat."

"I insist." He waves it off, "I can go grab another chair if need be."

"Oh, alright. Thank you, Cisco." She is blushing slightly as she takes the seat.


	12. NOTE: Possible Revisions?

So, I was thinking about this story again and I think I want to go back and completely change the last like 3 chapters to keep it going on longer.

I still like them, but I think I can continue it or make it longer by changing them.


End file.
